Just So You Know
by jankeira896
Summary: Kakashi's planning to confess to Kurenai. But what will happen if Asuma confesses to her first? Read and Review to find out! Kakakure :
1. A Little Too Late

Title: Just So You Know…

**Chapter 1: A Little Too Late**

**Paring: Kakashi X Kurenai, Kakashi and Rin (minor)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yet…**

Today is the day; I've finally decided to tell Kurenai about my feelings for her. I'm going to ask her out tonight. I promised myself that I would tell her today! - Not tomorrow, nor next week but today! I laughed at myself as I soon realized that I was thinking of her again. This was very unusual. I've never felt this way before. I was acting like a lovesick teenager, day dreaming about a certain girl… my colleague, Kurenai Yuuhi. Who happened to be very attractive in her own small, but special ways.

I laughed silently again, as I found myself acting so childish. I started to imagine Minato-sensei, Rin and Obito laughing at me and saying:

"Whoa, who are and what the hell have you done to Hatake Kakashi?"

Or maybe asking me stupid questions like…

"Kakashi, is that you?"

I also started to imagine Rin crying and saying:

" Do you really love her, Kakashi? What does she have that I don't?"

To be honest, Rin was actually beautiful. She is very lovely and I hate to see her cry. I remember when she confessed to me and I turned her down. She cried and it sort of made me feel guilty. I sort of have this thing about girls when I see them cry or when they start to show their puppy eyes. I guess things like that always work on me…I don't really understand why I turned her down. She's really nice and I can't believe I did that to her… I guess maybe I was just too scared that if I'd start a relationship with her, Obito would haunt me during my sleep. –And of course, I do not want that to happen. I mean, he's my best friend. (Even if we fight a lot back when we were kids. Back when he was still alive)

I finally snapped out of my reverie when I saw the time on my wall clock. – It was already 7am! Shoot! I'm late for work! I started to panic. I quickly got out of bed and put my working clothes on.

I ran as fast as I could, hoping that Tsunade-sama won't beat me up for being late for the meeting. I guess she wouldn't because they're all used that already…

I was too busy thinking about my schedule, my clumsy side decided to show up…

As I was running, I accidentally bumped my fellow jonin, Kurenai. –That's embarrassing!

"Ouch!" She reacted. "Kakashi, could you please watch where you're going?"

"Oh… um… Gomene, Kurenai" I apologized as I helped her stand up.

"Nah. That's alright, Kakashi." She said as she wiped the dust off her skirt. "You're quite in a hurry today, Kakashi. Hmmm… let me guess you're late again, aren't you?"

"No, actually I… uh…" I tried to protest but I didn't succeed.

"Well, what else is new? You're always late, Kakashi." She giggled.

The truth is… I wasn't always late. I wasn't always like this. I used to be the PERFECT shinobi, as some people would say. I was always punctual. It's hard to believe, but I hated being late before. I was the kind of shinobi who doesn't care about anything but his missions. I don't value my emotions and I keep what I feel to myself. But I guess everything changed ever since Obito and Minato-sensei died. I learned to love… I learned to value the people around me and after sometime… I found myself in-love with my colleague, Yuuhi Kurenai. In fact, I also learned that my precious friend Rin was in-love with me. But I turned her down. I had no intention of hurting her but I had to be honest with her. I had to tell her that I was in-love with someone else.

"So, where are you going, anyway, Kakashi?" She broke the silence between us.

"Oh, I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama. She wants to talk to me about Naruto's training session."

"Naruto? I thought he left to train with Jiraiya-san."

"Oh, that! He just came back yesterday. I was really surprised to see him. It's been a long time since he left."

"Oh, that's great. Tell him I said hi and welcome back."

"Sure."

"Well, I guess you've gotta get going or you'll be late for your meeting! You don't want Tsunade-sama to get mad at you, do you?"

"Right…Good point."

"So, I guess I'll see you later, then?"

"Umm… Sure. Ja"

"Ja"

I was about to leave when she called after me.

"Hey, Kakashi. I know this isn't the right time to ask this but do you want to come over to my house? Maybe later at lunch" She asked as she flushed crimson-red.

"Sure." I replied.

"Thanks." She said as she gave me a warm smile. Then turned around and walked away, leaving me dumbfounded.

-O-

I ran as fast as I could, hoping that Tsunade won't get mad at me. I was definitely late for work and Kurenai made it worse. But even though, I can't really blame her. Besides, she turned my bad day into a beautiful one. So, I guess if Tsunade gets mad at me, I'm actually the one to blame.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade said as she gave me an intimidating glare. "You… are late… AGAIN!"

"Well… what the hell do you expect? That's Sensei!" Naruto muttered.

"Gomen, Gomen, -hehe…" I gave them a childish grin, though they can't see it because of my mask.

"Never mind. That's okay. Just explain your training method to Naruto."

"So, what's our first lesson, sensei?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. This was new to me. Usually, Naruto complains a lot even though I haven't discussed the objectives and the instructions for my training session yet. I guess my students aren't kids anymore. They sure have grown… Things sure have changed…

"Well, first, we have to practice your fighting skills. I want to know what you've learned from Jiraiya-san." I said. "Do you remember this?" I asked as I showed him the bell that I used for o training session, a few years ago.

"Oh…great. That again!"

"Well, the objectives are the same. I've made it harder to test your skills. I can't go easy on you anymore. So, I'll see you tomorrow morning, at eight."

"Aww… Can't we start today?" He whined

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm busy today and you need Sakura's help but she's not available. So, we'll start tomorrow morning."

"Fine…"

"Bye!"

"Bye"

-O-

I went to Kurenai's house. – It was full of flowers. I knocked through her door and she opened it then gave me a warm smile.

"Would you like anything?" She asked. "Maybe a drink or something."

"No, thanks. I don't want to trouble you, Kurenai."

"Oh, it's nothing. Would you like some tea?"

"I guess tea would be fine."

After some minutes, the tea was ready. She handed me the cup. Then said:

"Care it's hot!"

I placed the cup on the table and pulled my mask down, revealing my face. I saw her expression. She was shocked.

"What" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just umm… your face… it looks …"

"What? Horrible? Hideous? Distracting? I can put it back if you want to."

"No. Um… Don't. I think you look great, Kakashi." She said as she flushed crimson-red.

"You think so huh?"

"Yeah. But don't get cocky you're not 'that' cute"

"So, why'd you invite me? What's the occasion?" I asked, making her blush. "It's not you're birthday, is it?"

"No it's not. And I probably shouldn't tell you cause you'd might think that I'm very shallow for doing this. Besides it's not that important." She stated, looking away to hide her blush.

"Come on tell me." I provoked as I placed my hand on top of hers. I looked into her eyes and she looked back at mine.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I just remembered something. But it's nothing, really."

**Flashback:**

Rin, Minato-sensei and I just got back from our mission… Things weren't going so well ever since Obito died. Rin hasn't spoken to me ever since we left and Minato-sensei was blaming himself for what had happened. If you come to think of it…

_I was the one to blame. Minato-sensei assigned me to be the leader for this mission but I failed. Sure, the enemy was killed but Obito also died and it was my entire fault. Minato-sensei trusted me but I failed. I was a failure and I don't deserve to be a shinobi. I don't deserve sensei's trust._

_I was to busy blaming myself I didn't realize that tears were running down my cheeks. I wiped my tears away hoping, no one saw me crying, when a girl with black hair and crimson eyes approached me and asked:_

"_Hello. Why are you crying? Is there something wrong?" She asked. She caught me._

"_N-no I wasn't!" I lied. "There's just some dirt in my eye and it sort of itches."_

_For one moment, I realized, I sounded just like Obito. This made me feel sadder, of course. It felt like I wanted to cry some more. But I wanted to stop. I hated crying. To me, it was a kind of sign that symbolizes, low and shallow people._

"_No, there isn't! You're crying and I know it! Stop lying!" She started to cry, making me feel guilty._

"_I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I asked as I offered her my handkerchief._

"_I didn't mean to cry. I just hate people who lie to me. That's all." She wiped her tears away and stared at me. I noticed that her eyes were crimson just like Obito's._

_Is she an Uchiha? Does she have sharingan?_

"_Do you have sharingan?" I asked._

"_No, I'm not an Uchiha. My eyes are just naturally crimson. I do admit that many people accuse me of having one but I don't. Although, sometimes I wish I do."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry."_

"_That's alright. How about you? Do you have sharingan? You're left eye's crimson"_

"_Yes. I do have sharingan. But I'm not an Uchiha."_

"_Huh? That's weird. How'd you get it?"_

"_My friend who died recently gave it to me. Without his sharingan, my left eye would probably have no use by now."_

"_Oh… you're friend must be really nice. I bet he's you're best friend, isn't he."_

"_Yes...He's my best friend…"_

"_So, what's your name?"_

"_I'm Hatake Kakashi."_

"_I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, nice to meet you."_

**-End of Flashback-**

"Hey, Kakashi. Are you alright?" Kurenai asked, making me snap out of my reverie.

"Yeah… I'm fine. So, are you ready to tell me why you asked me to come over."

"I told you it's not that important!"

"Come on Kurenai…"

"Oh, fine. I'll tell you. Asuma just asked me out. We're going out tonight." She exclaimed. "Isn't it great."

'_So, she decided to have lunch with me to tell me that she and Asuma are dating?'_

"So, you think it's funny don't you? Go on laugh all you want I don't care."

"I… I'm so happy for you, Kurenai. I… hope you'll have I great time with him." I leaned forward to give her a hug.

"Arigato."

I have to admit, it hurt me a lot. I wanted to ask her out tonight but it's to late. She's with Asuma now and I can't do anything about it. I guess I was late again. I failed… again. Damn it.

P.S. So, That's my first chapter. Hope you liked it. Pls. send your reviews. Don't kill me if it's not that good this is my first KAKAKURE fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it!

~johnkazama896


	2. Thinking of You

**Title: Just So You Know…**

**Chapter 2: Thinking of You!**

**Paring: Kakashi X Kurenai**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto… ya' right!**

* * *

My heart felt like breaking into pieces when I found out that Kurenai was in love with Asuma. I wanted to be happy for the both of them but no matter what I do, I just couldn't stop myself from getting jealous and hurt. I hated seeing them together… Yeah, that's selfish but I can't help it! I was planning to confess to her then she tells me that Asuma Just asked her out! It was… It's just so unfair! Life's always been unfair…

Kami-san always takes away the people who are dear to me. First my dad, then my best friend, then sensei and he had to take Kurenai also! He didn't really take her but he did give her to Asuma! Yeah… that's soooo great! Thanks a lot! I've always wanted to know what I've done to deserve this… to have so much pain in my heart… to lose all the people I love…I've always loved Kurenai. She made my life very meaningful. She brought happiness to my life. Having her with me made me so happy. It felt like my life's really worth-living even if I've lost so much… She made me forget all of the horrible moments of my life. She was my happiness…

-o-

I woke up at eight in the morning… Damn I was late again… My team's gonna kill me! I quickly got up and put on my working clothes. I went to our meeting place and saw Naruto and Sakura glaring at me.

"Sensei…" Naruto mumbled. "YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!!!!" He started to yell so loudly that it almost broke my ear drum.

"Geez… Naruto could ya' stop whining and quit being such a baby! Don't act as if you're not used to it! I guess… you've been gone too long haven't you?" Sakura got the initiative to stop her teammate from being childish. "Wake up! That's not Jiraiya-san. That's Kakashi-sensei. He's always late! Just look at the bright side. At least you don't have to train with someone who's perverted enough to make you use your useless sexy jutsu."

"Ouch, Sakura you know, that hurts. You're just saying that because you haven't seen the special features of my sexy jutsu. Besides, the sexy jutsu isn't so useless at all. I use it to motivate Pervy Sage to train me!"

"Yeah… You really have a stupid way of motivating him! What have you learned from him, anyway?"

"Well I-

"OKAY… Stop it you guys… Let's just start with the training session."

-o-

It's been almost 2 hours of training with my students but they still haven't taken the bells from me. But they're still full of energy. My students have gone really strong while they were training with Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-sama. I can't even read Icha Icha when I'm sparring with them now.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" I heard someone from behind me say. I turned around to face the person and saw that it was Shizune, Tsunade-sama's assistant.

"Hey, Shizune what brings you here?" I asked curiously.

"Kakashi, Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you. It's an emergency."

From the way Shizune talks, it's pretty obvious that there's something wrong. So I called my students and told them that we have to postpone our training. Then we went to Tsunade-sama's office to ask why she called for us. When we enter I saw Team Kurenai, Team Gai, Team Asuma and Anko. It seems like this meeting is really urgent.

"What's the problem, Master?" I asked.

"Our village is in trouble. I've just found out that the Akatsuki is coming to our village."

"And what do they want, now?" Gai asked.

"They only want one thing from Konoha…" I replied. "They want the jinjuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko… they want Naruto…"

"But if that's the main reason why they're about to attack our village then we should protect Naruto!" Hinata said worriedly. Hinata always gets worried when it comes to Naruto. Everyone knows that she has a "thing" for him. Well… everyone except Naruto. It's not that Hinata didn't tell him. Infact, she's really obvious about it… Naruto's just dense… Poor Hinata.

"Yes… that's right. That's why I called you guys. Kakashi and Kurenai, I want you to do your best to protect Naruto. Sakura and Ino, You're gonna help me in the Hospital. Hinata you will have to go with your cousin Neji. And the rest of you will have to help the ANBU and some other more jonins to fight the Akatsuki. That's all."

"Wait you old woman, how about me? What should I do?" Naruto asked.

"You will have to listen to your teachers."

"You mean I can't fight? That's unfair!" Naruto shouted in protest.

"Naruto, you know what they want from you and you know that they'll do anything to take that bijuu from you. Your father's seal is getting weaker and weaker. It's too dangerous for you to fight." I told him.

"Yes… I understand sensei. I'm sorry…"

-o-

"So, you're having a mission with Kurenai, eh?" Gai teased. "You should be happy!"

"Gai, you know that this is serious!" I stated. "Besides, she already has a boyfriend. There's no way she could feel the same."

"But I thought you confessed to her!"

"I was about to. But she told me that she and Asuma are dating. So, I never got the chance to tell her what I feel."

"That's too bad. I'm sorry, Kakashi."

"It's disappointing, isn't it? But you don't have to be sorry, though. I'm happy for her anyway. At least she's happy."

-o-

"Sensei, may I talk to you?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"You've been acting very strange lately. Is there something wrong?" She asked, making me nervous.

"N-no, there's nothing wrong w-with me! Hehe… Why?"

"Are you sure? Because, you don't look so fine to me sensei?" She said as she stared at me suspiciously, making me tremble.

"Not fine! Haha! Of course I'm fine! And could you stop staring at me with those crimson eyes!- I mean green eyes! I said I'm fine Sakura! Don't worry, okay. Umm, if you'll excuse me, my genjutsu mistress- I- I mean, my dear student Sakura, I really have to go pack my shurikens and Kurenai- I mean kunai. And uhh… Oh! Look at the time it's getting late! Got to go! Buh- bye!"

I quickly entered my house and shut the door.

'What the hell's happening to me? I can't get her out of my mind! I should stop thinking about her! She's with Asuma."

* * *

**P.S. Hope you like my new chappie! There's more to come! I promise to upload soon! And put cooler and exciting events on the next chapter! See ya!**

**I would like to thank scorpiowarrior for her stories that kept me on writing and for helping me out write my second chapter! She gave me great ideas and advices! Arigatou!**


	3. Save You

**Title: Just So You Know**…

**Chapter 3: Save You**

**Paring: Kakashi X Kurenai**

**Disclaimer: My dream is to own Naruto… But it's really impossible… *sobs***

* * *

The plan wasn't working. Itachi and Kisame found out where we kept Naruto. The fact that they were almost winning, frightened me a lot. I promised myself that I will not commit the same mistake that I did when I let Sasuke escape and join forces with Orochimaru. This wasn't good. They're trying to take my students away from me and here I am, again failing to do my duty as a shinobi… as a teacher. I hated the fact that I was seriously injured. I was getting weaker and weaker as I continued fighting them. I was losing my strength due to the excessive use of my sharingan. I tried dodging and blocking all of Itachi's attacks while Kurenai tried her best to beat Kisame. I watched her and saw that she too was covered in blood and was getting weaker every second.

I got a bit distracted while thinking about Kurenai and of how she's doing. Itachi successfully hit me with his kunai.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Kurenai asked when she saw what happened. "You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine Kurenai. Don't worry. I can still fight." I lied. I didn't want to upset her.

"But-

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

As Kurenai was talking to me, I noticed Kisame motioning towards her. He was about to attack her. I didn't want her to get hurt so I pushed her aside and used my body as a shield to protect her.

"Kakashi!"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You've been really careless, Hatake Kakashi." Kisame said with an evil smirk on his face. "You're really pathetic. You'd rather get yourself killed while saving your colleague and your student than save yourself and leave them behind."

"We would really like to stay here and finish the both of you, but too bad cause we're running out of time and we've got a powerful jinjuriki to kidnap!" Itachi added. Soon they left and Kurenai and I were alone.

"Kakashi, please hold on." Kurenai begged. There were tears in her eyes. She was crying…

"Don't cry. I hate to see you cry." I told her as I wipe her tears away. "You have to go stop them Kurenai, they'll kill Naruto."

"I can't just leave you here! You'll die!"

"I'll be fine Kurenai… You have to save him… You just have to…" After saying those words… I passed out.

_Flashback:_

_(A.N. Kakashi is fourteen years old here in this flashback)_

"_Kakashi… in case I die… I want you to promise me something…"_

"_Sensei, you're not going to die… Rin is here to heal you…"_

"_I've already accepted the fact that I will die after sealing the Kyuubi no Yoko inside my son."_

"_Promise me that you'll protect him… and tell him that I believe that he will become a great shinobi one day. Tell him that I have my own purpose for sealing that demon inside him…"_

"_Sensei Please… don't!"_

"_I know I won't be there to see him when he grows up… I won't be there for him when he needs me… That's why I want you to take care of him…"_

"_Sensei don't say that! Sensei! Sensei!"_

_-o-_

"Sensei! Sensei! Wake up sensei!"

"Kakashi! Kakashi!"

I opened my eyes slowly and realized that I was brought to the hospital

'_I'm… Alive…' _

I saw Kurenai some other more ninja's in my room. When she saw me opened my eyes she quickly motioned towards me and gave me a tight embrace, forgetting that there are a lot of people in the room.

"Kakashi, you baka! Getting yourself wounded like that?! H-how could you!" She shouted. Her voice was trembling… she was crying. This was really unusual to me. I've known her all my life but I've never seen her that worried. She was mad and sad at the same time… Kind of weird but… extraordinary…

"No need to cry, Kurenai… I'm alive…" I said as I pulled away from her embrace.

"You don't understand! I thought you would die! And… and…

"Shh… don't cry Kurenai. I'm fine…" I assured her. After comforting her, I start to remember about Naruto… I started to panic but tried my best to stay calm and cool… "Uh… Where's Naruto?"

"I'm here, sensei…" I felt calm when I heard Naruto's voice.

"How did you…"

"Granny-Tsunade, saved me…"

"Oh… I'm glad your alright…"

"Thanks, Sensei… for saving my life…"

"No need to thank me… it's my job and I happened to owe your father a lot…"

"I believe you guys have to let Kakashi rest." A certain girl said as she entered the room. "You can come back tomorrow…"

The girl looked really familiar. I stared at her and soon realized that she was…

* * *

**P.S. Okay so there goes my third chappie! Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review! I would like to thank Scorpiowarrior for helping me out! More power to you and you fanfics, Scorpiowarrior!**


	4. Old Friend

**Title: Just so You Know**  
**Chapter 4: Old Friend**  
**Author: johnkazama 896**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! : (**

* * *

"I believe you guys have to let Kakashi rest." A certain girl said as she entered the room. "You can come back tomorrow…"

With that, everyone left the room and it was just me and the familiar looking girl left.

I stared at the girl. She had Brown hair that completely matched her eyes. She smiled at me and I just stared at her… She looked familiar… Could it be???

"Rin?" I asked as I looked at her, not believing what I was seeing. "Is that you?"

"Who else could it be?" She asked as she smiled but her eyes were starting to get watery. She was still the same. She was always the first one to cry. The only thing that has changed is her appearance. Her short hair was now long and her eyes shine brighter than before.

"I… I thought you died… Where have you been all this time?" I asked worriedly.

"It's a long story… I think we should talk about it some other time… right now you have to rest. You were badly injured." She said as she wiped her tears away.

"Can I see you some other time?" I asked hoping I could spend more time with her. "I mean. You're not going to leave again, are you?"

"Sure…" She said as she gave me a hearty smile.

-o-

From that very day, I couldn't stop thinking about Rin. The one whom I treated like my own sister was back. She was alive. I kept wondering how she disappeared. I wanted to know… All my life I thought that I let her die. I thought that I broke my promise to Obito. But here she is right now… She alive… She's back!

"Kakashi!" I heard someone call me, making me snap out from my reverie. I turned around and saw Rin running towards me.

"Hey, Rin!" I said smiling under my mask. "What's up?"

"I was about to go to Ichiraku ramen shop to get some lunch. How about you?" Rin asked. "What are you up to?"

"Well I'm about to meet my team in the next five minutes. But I haven't eaten breakfast so I guess I'm going to Ichiraku's with you." I replied.

"Wait… wouldn't that make you late? I thought you hated being late! What happened to you?"

"Hahaha… It's a long story… I'll tell you when we get there." I said then we both took off and went to Ichiraku ramen Shop to have breakfast together.

"So, you're saying that you've changed?" She asked as she laughed, making me so confused and wonder what's so funny about it. "You're not the same mission addict, strict; always-follow-by-the-rules type of Shinobi now?"

"Yes…" I replied. "I've learned to value my friends and that team work is important when you're on a mission."

"Really?" She said as she eyed on me suspiciously.

"Of course, Obito's death happened to change my life a lot…" I replied as I looked at her seeing that her expression changed when I mentioned Obito's name. " You miss him too, don't you, Rin?"

"Yes… So much… I really miss those times when we go here together… You know, all three four of us… You, Me, Obito and Minato-sensei…"

"Yeah… I miss them a lot too." I sighed, remembering all of the memories I spent with my old team. "Speaking of Minato-sensei, his son is on my team… I happened to be his sensei" I said proudly, changing the subject. Hoping that she'll cheer up and she'll not cry anymore."

"Really?!" She asked, excitedly, her eyes sparkling, beautifully.

"Yeah… and guess what? He looks just like Sensei but he has Kushina-san's eyes and attitude…"

"Then he must be a strong, shinobi. Not to mention that the Kyuubi no yoko is sealed in him too."

"He is strong but not because of the Kyuubi no yoko. But because he believes in himself and never gives up. I, myself wont be surprised if he'll become a great hokage like his father one day…"

"I can see you sure are proud of him."

"Who wouldn't be? I'm sure if Sensei could see him, he'll be very proud. He doesn't know what he's missing!"

"You've really changed a lot, Kakashi! I'm really happy to see you happy now.

"Hahaha… Now, tell me… Where were you all this time? - I mean, I haven't seen you in a long time…"

"You don't have to know… Besides what's important right now is I'm here, right?"

"I have a feeling that you're hiding something from me, Rin"

"I don't want to talk about it, Kakashi" She stood up and turned away. "I have to go to the clinic… Tsunade-sama needs me."

"Wait… come back here and stop changing the subject!" I ordered, trying to keep my tone, soft and calm as I grabbed her wrist.

"Y-you wouldn't understand anyway…" She started to stammer and shake as she tried to stop her tears from falling, which in my opinion, wasn't helping for she wasn't doing a good job of trying to hide her feelings.

"How could I understand if you won't even tell me…" I said softly, trying to calm her down, hoping that she would stop crying. Seeing her cry is one thing Obito resented. Obito would always make her happy. Obito loved her so much and he'd do anything to make her happy. But she never had feelings for him, for she had feelings for me and all I did was reject her and take her for granted. I even refused to save her by the time her she got captured by our enemy during a mission. I was unworthy for her love but she never stopped loving me. Obito should've been the one to live and I should've been the one to die. If Obito was here, Rin would never cry. Rin would always have that warm smile on her face. Obito brought sunshine to her life when I… bring nothing but clouds… Clouds that covers the sun that makes her happy

-o-

" _I won't let someone like you make break Rin's heart." Obito said as he walked towards me with a frown on his face._

"_What do you want, Uchiha?" I asked in a cold manner. I really hate it when he bothers me, especially with things that don't involve me at all. Obito was always like this, random and annoying… He annoys me and bugs me all the time. We never get along and we fight a lot! _

"_I'm talking about Rin!" He specified. "I'm not gonna lose her to you!"  
_

"_Whatever you say, dimwit" I retorted. "I'm not even interested in her. If you want her, she's all YOURS. Now, stop bugging me."_

_"I'm not gonna let a conceited person, who doesn't care about anything but rules, like you, make a sweet girl like her cry." He said as he pointed his finger at me. "Seeing her cry is the last thing I would ever like to see… So, if she cries, you're dead!" _

-o-

"I left konoha, to move on." She stammered as tears flooded her face. " I thought that by leaving, I could forget about you."

"Rin I-

"But I didn't… It's been a long time… and when I came back I thought I could face you. But when I saw you again… I began falling again…" She continued to cry. " I love you, Kakashi.."

* * *

Well that's all. It took me long to update coz my computer had virus and the one I first made got deleted. I could say the first one I made was better than this… But I worked hard to make this… So, I hope you guys love it! ^_^


	5. When All I Could Do is Watch

**Title: Just so You Know**  
**Chapter 5: When All I Could Do is Watch**  
**Pairing: KakaKure**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"I love you, Kakashi." I heard her say, making my mouth dry… I felt numb as I looked for the right words to tell her. But the tears in her eyes started to distract me. I didn't know what to do or say. Everything confuses me. Everything happened so fast. I was in-love with Kurenai, but she's already with Asuma. Now, my best friend, Rin comes and tells me she loves me. What am I gonna do, now?

"Rin…" I said softly, not knowing what to do.

"I know you don't love me… But it's okay. I respect how you feel." She said then stood up when I caught her hand, stopping her from walking away.

"I love you too Rin." I began without thinking things through.

"You what?" she asked with a shock expression on her face.

"I love you too." I said again. _'I may be lying to myself, right now… But at least I can make her happy… The only thing I can do now is become happy for Kurenai and learn to love Rin… Maybe as time goes by… I'll learn to love her'_

"Kakashi…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Weeks passed since the day Rin confessed to me. Our relationship started to be fine. Things were going so well between us. Though, there was one problem. I couldn't stop thinking of Kurenai. I knew I haven't stopped thinking of her and I haven't stopped loving her. I wanted to let go… I was willing to let go for Rin's sake. But I couldn't. It was always the same. I would still get lost in those crimson eyes… get mesmerized by her beauty… and lose my breath when she goes near. I couldn't help it… but I have to…

I hated the feeling that I feel every time I kiss her, every time I'm with Rin…. I feel nothing. But when I'm with Kurenai… My heart starts to pound so hard in my chest… I get so nervous and lose my breath… Everything's so wrong… I shouldn't feel that way towards her… She's with Asuma and I'm with Rin… If I tell her what I feel…It would be like betraying two of my friends… Rin and Asuma… They're both important to me and I don't want to hurt them…

"Kakashi? What are you doing here, late at night?" I heard someone call from behind, helping me snap out from my reverie and turn around to see where it came from.

"Kurenai?" I said in a tone full of disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked first…" She complained as she pouted childishly making her look really cute.

"Just… clearing my thoughts…" I replied. "So, how about you? You do know that a woman like you shouldn't be out late at night…"

"Well I couldn't sleep… I decided to go here for awhile, to get some fresh air… I didn't expect to see you here…"

"So, how are things going on with you and Asuma?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Well it's… fine…" She answered in an unsure tone.

"Just fine?" I asked suspiciously as I glanced at her and saw the sad look on her face. "I can truly sense that there's something wrong, Kurenai…"

"Well… he told me that he's leaving for a three year mission… I'm worried about him." She said as her eyes started to get watery.

"I'm sure he'll be alright…" I told her, hoping I could help her feel better. "Asuma's a strong shinobi… I'm sure he'll be able to accomplish the mission and comeback to you…" I managed to say though I felt a slight sting in my heart.

"Well..." She started to blush. "He promised me that when he comes back… he and I…."

She showed me a nice silver ring on her finger, giving me a clear hint about what will happen when he comes back… Letting me know that I'm never gonna have a chance on her.

"That's… that's very nice… I'm happy for you, Kurenai." I said forcing a smile, trying to keep myself happy inspite of the pain that I'm feeling… I felt my heart breaking into pieces as I stared at her finger. How I wish everything was just a dream… But it was all real.

"By the way, it's been a long time since you talked to me…" She pouted again. "I almost thought you've forgotten about me!"

"How could I forget you? I mean, come on, we're best friends right?"

"Yeah… but you used to be there for me ALL the time…"

"Come on, Kurenai. We…we need to grow up… we're not kids anymore… time to grow up…"

"What are you trying to tell me, Hatake?"

"I'm just saying that you already have Asuma to protect you… You don't need me anymore."

"Aww you're jealous…" She teased.

"I'm not!" I denied as I felt myself blush.

"I thought you said we're tight and we'll always be…" I saw her put on a sad expression on her face.

"Come on, Kurenai. Don't be sad…" I begged, feeling a bit guilty. "I'm just sating that… I should give you guys more privacy… I mean, since you're seeing each other and I'm seeing Rin, some things may change but we'll always be for each other…"

"I know that… I just kinda… miss you, Kakashi…"

"Well I miss you too…" I felt my heart throb as I stared at her and saw how she blushed when she told me that she misses me. "But you don't want Asuma to get jealous of me again, don't you? Remember; when we were kids he got mad at me because I was always with you?"

"Yah… and he tried to beat you up but I used genjutsu on him and he fell asleep?" She started to giggle as we reminisced about our childhood mamories. We kept on talking about stuff that we almost forgot about the time. Everything was so fun… Everything almost felt like eternity when she looked at her watch and realized that it was already 12 in the morning.

"Oh my god… we should go home…"

"Yeah… I'll walk you and make sure you'll be fine…"

"I don't want to trouble you Kakashi."

"It's no trouble at all Kurenai… I promise…"

"Wouldn't Rin be jealous?"

"I guess not… We're just friends anyway…"

"Well… I guess that's fine with me…"

And so I walked her home… enjoying the moment I'm spending with her. Looking at her smile knowing that it might be the last time she'll get to smile at me and knowing that I won't be able to look at her with loving eyes when Asuma comes back and marries her. I enjoyed my time with her even if it was a bit heart breaking after finding out that I won't be able to tell her how I feel and knowing that all I could ever do is keep my feelings to myself and watch her become happy with someone else… : (

* * *

**P.S. My heart broke piece by piece as I was writing this… Poor Kakashi… :'( Well… I hope you like it despite the fact that it's short. And don't worry…. There are a lot of twists to come : D**


	6. Loneliness Knows me by Name

**Title: Just so You Know  
Chapter 6: Loneliness Knows Me By Name  
Author: johnkazama896  
Pairing: KakaKure ;)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! : (  
**

**

* * *

**

I thought if I'd date Rin I'll stop loving Kurenai. But I was wrong! I made everything worse. I thought I could learn to love Rin, but I still don't. No matter what I'd do, I'll always see her only as a friend… as a sister… Now, everything's all messed up. Not only am I confused but also guilty of lying to my very best friend… I was so stupid… I was so stupid for using Rin to forget about Kurenai… I was so stupid for lying not only to Rin but also to myself. Why is it that I always make the wrong decisions? Why does this have to happen to me? I already lost the people I love… my dad, my best friend, my second father… Isn't it enough? Why is it that of all people… it was Kurenai whom I had to fell in love with? Why can't I forget about her even if I should? My love for her is so wrong… But why does it seem so right? She's in love with Asuma and that ring on her finger proved it so… But why do I keep on falling? Why do I have to fall in love with my friend's girl?

My thoughts kept travelling to my crimson-eyed colleague. I kept on wondering why I always think about her. Why can't I stop thinking about her even though it all hurts? To me, everything about her is perfect… Her eyes … her smile… her beautiful red lips that I've always wanted to kiss…

_'Why did it have to be you, Kurenai Yuhi?' _I thought to myself as I punched the wall out of frustration._ 'Some people say that love is the most wonderful thing in the world… Love can heal everything… even the wounds that have been in your heart for so long… I guess it doesn't work that way for everyone… It doesn't work for me that way… Love gave nothing to me but hurt and sadness…"_

My heart continued throbbing painfully inside my chest as I kept on remembering about how happy she was when she told that she and Asuma are already engaged. The pain was so unbearable. It felt like it wouldn't go away. It felt as if it were to stay. Again, loneliness has found me. I guess… loneliness does know me by name…

I only snapped out of my reverie once I heard the loud knock on my door.

'_It's 7:00 am… who would come here at this time? It must be Rin…'_

"I'm sorry but right now is not the good time for-"I was quickly cut off as I saw my crying colleague right in front of me…

"I'm really sorry to bother you but…I just… I just…." She tried to finish her sentence but she kept on crying.

"Kurenai… What happened? Are you hurt? Why are you- I was cut off when she threw her arms around me and buried her face on my chest.

"Kurenai, what's wrong?" I asked, feeling so concerned about her. It took quite long for her to answer. She was crying so hard. I decided to take her inside and let her calm down for awhile.

"I… I received a letter from Shikamaru, t-telling me that the Akatsuki attacked them… and Asuma's i-injured…" She said between her sobs as she tightened her embrace.

"He'll be okay… I'm sure he will be..." I tried to calm her down but it wasn't working. She continued to cry, soaking my shirt with her tears.

"H-he could die there… I- I need him…" She sobbed.

I continued comforting her and only let go when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Shizune in front of me.

"Kakashi-san, Tsunade-sama told me to give this to you…" Shizune informed as she handed a scroll to me. I quickly opened it and read what's in it…

**_Kakashi…_**

**_I'm sending you and your team as back up for Team Ten. They were attacked by the Akatsuki during the mission and their team leader, Asuma was injured. Your team is the perfect team to be sent to this mission knowing that you were able to fight some members of the organization, Akatsuki during your missions. You and your members will be travelling tomorrow. The destination of your mission will be in Kumogakure, the place where Team Ten was attacked. I wish you success and safety on the Mission. Good Luck_**

**_Sincerely yours,  
Tsunade Senju (godaime)_**

"Thank you, Shizune. I'll inform my team as soon as possible." I told her as I placed the letter in my pocket.

"Thank you for your time, Kakashi-san. I'll go back to her office and tell her that you've received the letter." She said politely then strode off to tell Tsunade-sama.

"If it makes you feel better, Kurenai… I was sent as back up for Asuma's team." I said with a smile on my face as she lightened up a little when she heard about the news.

"Really? You were?" She asked with a shocked but excited expression on her beautiful face.

"I'll bring him back, I promise…" I swore to her. Then she gave me another warm hug, making my heart pound against my chest.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I knew I could always count on you…"

"You'll always will… I'll always be here for you, Kurenai… Always…"

"Thank you, Kakashi… Thank you so much…"

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Well, the song that inspired me to write this chapter is _

___**"Loneliness Knows Me By Name"**__ Popularized by __Westlife  
_

_It's is a nice song… You guys should check it out… _

____

Okay… so that's it…. I was able to manage finishing the sixth chapter a day before my classes start. Well, I hope you guys like it… There are plenty of chapters to come… I'm planning to put some action on the next chapter… though it'll take sometime for me to upload it cause summer's over and I have to concentrate on my studies… _

Anyways… thank you for those who keep on reading and reviewing my stories… Your reviews really help. I also would like to thank my friend,** LadyDada1296 **

_**(Dorothy) **for helping me with my story and for giving me suggestions everytime I get stuck _

Well… so there it goes… R and R okay? : )

__

__

Thanks! :D


	7. Author's Note: I'm Back! :3

Hey Everyone….

It's been a long time since I updated this story of mine… Sorry for keeping you waiting for an extremely long period of time. But, guess what? I'm not giving up on my stories…. I just had a major writer's block and now, I'm back.

I'm going to revise this story of mine. I'll be erasing everything and I'll edit some parts and repost. The whole story line will be the same, the only things that I will fix are the grammar and vocabulary.

I hope you'll still support me on this…

I'm really sorry for making you wait. I'm sorry if I disappointed you all or something….

But I promise… I'll make it up to you…

With Love,  
Kei-chan….

P.S. I used to go by the penname, johnkazama896, but I changed it…. It's jankeira896 now and u can call me Kei-chan or Jan Keira…

Jan Keira is my Japanese Romanized name….

hehehehe….

See yah on my updates :3


	8. Author's Note: Important!

Finally made the revised version of this story. Sorry for Keeping you guys waiting. ^^  
I hope you'll still find time to read it...

s/9061630/1/Just-So-You-Know-REVISED


End file.
